1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wireless communications systems, and more specifically, to a BREW™ client application enabling Advanced Voice Services (AVS) including Push-to-Talk (P2T), Push-to-Conference (P2C) and Push-to-Message (P2M) on wireless handsets and networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Group-based voice services, such as two-way half-duplex voice calls within a group or between individuals, also known as “Push-to-Talk,” “Press-to-Talk,” PTT or P2T, have enormous revenue earnings potential for wireless networks, such as cellular phone networks and personal communications systems (PCS) networks, which are mobile phone networks.
Moreover, the Assignee has introduced Advanced Voice Services (AVS) including improved implementations for P2T, as well as novel group-based voice services such as Push-to-Conference (P2C), Upgrade to Conference (upgrade from P2T to P2C), Push-to-Message (P2M) and group SMS (Short Message Service), for wireless handsets and networks. More information on these advanced voice services can be found in the cross-referenced applications identified above.
To support these advanced voice services, improved handsets are required. Previously, the Assignee has introduced an architecture, client specification and application programming interface (API) for supporting AVS, as well as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) for supporting AVS. More information on these concepts can be found in the cross-referenced applications identified above.
However, there is also a need for handsets that support AVS that are based on the Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW™) solution offered by Qualcomm, Inc., which is an open architecture that serves as a common platform for wireless applications. More specifically, there is a need in the art for BREW-enabled handsets that support advanced voice services, such as Push-to-Talk (P2T), Push-to-Conference (P2C), Upgrade to Conference (upgrade from P2T to P2C), Push-to-Message (P2M) and other advanced voice services. The present invention aims to satisfy this need.